


The Unusual Pairing

by AllTheShips8



Series: The Auction [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Otabek Altin, Alpha Yuri Plisetsky, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Yuri Plisetsky, Bottoming from the Top, Hand Jobs, Lube, M/M, Otabek Altin Has a Big Dick, Swearing, Top Otabek Altin, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 01:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18435869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTheShips8/pseuds/AllTheShips8
Summary: Yura and Otabek sneak away from the party for some alone time. Can be read on its own! Takes place mid-chapter of chapter twenty-seven of my work The Auction (a dark!Viktor mafia au).





	The Unusual Pairing

**Author's Note:**

> If you're coming from chapter twenty-seven of The Auction - welcome! The spin-off chapter many of you have been excited for :)
> 
> If you're here for the one-shot - welcome! Just five bits of information so you know the setting! :)  
> 1\. This fic takes place on a cruise ship just outside of Saint Petersburg, Russia on the Gulf of Finnland.  
> 2\. If you didn't read the tags, Otabek and Yuri are both alphas  
> 3\. Yuri is referred to as Yura  
> 4\. Yuri is 18 and Otabek is 22  
> 5\. This is a dark mafia AU. Yura and Otabek are both members of the Bravata. Yura is a higher rank and Otabek is technically his personal guard
> 
> Enjoy the fic! :)

Yura saw Viktor and his mate Yuuri step away from talking with the guests of the party so they could get some food. It was boring. The party, he meant. Heads of mafias and their submissive mates on their arms mingling with one another. Yakov had been on his case about leaving the manor unattended with the three of them at the party, but he didn’t care. The manor would run the same as usual, even without their presence.

At the bar earlier in the evening that slimy Canadian Leroy had tried to convince him to settle down with some omega. What was worse, that once he had refused and began to storm off, Leroy had attempted to sway Otabek into getting an omega. Yura had barked that Otabek needed to patrol the perimeter, allowing the pair of alphas a moment to breathe. But Yura didn’t feel like talking with any of the big shots at the party. Everyone poking at him saying that he was next in line to be mated now that Viktor had his omega. He was tired of it. Yura didn’t want an omega. As far as he was concerned, he had a mate. Two male alphas may not be common, but he enjoyed Otabek’s company. He was the only one the younger alpha felt understood what his life had been like, growing up as an adopted brother of the Pakhan. After all, Otabek’s father had been in the Bravata, so he himself knew what it was like to be a child growing up in a dangerous world.

It helped that Otabek was hot as Hell.

“Tsk.” Yura pushed up from the table he was at and threw back the rest of his drink. “Let’s go.”

“We aren’t supposed to leave the party,” Otabek casually called to his retreating figure.

Yura waved him off as he continued toward the guest rooms. “So we’re going on a patrol!” Without looking back Yura knew Otabek had followed him, silent until they reached the room Yura had been assigned.

“If we are on patrol,” Otabek spoke as he came to lean against the wall beside the door. “Why are we stopping at your room?”

Yura shrugged his shoulders but played along with the other alpha. “Safety check. There’s a lot of people out there hoping Viktor knocks his omega up with an alpha child soon so that if he kicks the bucket I won’t become the next Pakhan.”

“Hmm,” Otabek hummed as Yura pushed the door open and entered the room. “You’re right. There’s a lot of people who don’t like you. Better make sure your room is free of any tricks.”

But when Yura moved further into the room and removed his suit jacket and unclipped his gun holster before his shirt, his hands moving to undo the button of his pants, Otabek’s body pressed against his back. One of the slightly taller alpha’s hands running down his toned abs while the other grasped at his jaw and turned his head to face the other. A breathy laugh spread over Yura’s cheek.

“So, if we’re doing a security check,” Otabek’s voice was amused, “are you going to tell my why you’re removing your clothes?”

Yura gave an annoyed huff as he tried to shake his head from the other alpha’s hand. In retaliation Otabek’s hold went from gentle lover to commanding in a split second. Yura growled at the hold, his inner alpha riled at the thought of being challenged for dominance. But he pushed it back; it was, after all, just another hurdle to overcome being two alphas. If hetero alpha pairs could do it, he knew he damn well could.

“I’m your boss,” Yura shot out, teeth clenched in defiance.

Otabek’s hold turned almost painful, pulling another growl from the blond, but Otabek kept his composure as he coolly replied, “Not once you entered this bedroom you weren’t. You know the agreement. Now, answer my question.”

Yura wanted to bite out a sarcastic response, but he knew better. He wasn’t in the mood to be punished, no matter how much fun they had afterwards. At that moment, all he wanted to do was fuck. “Quality check,” Yura threw out, just to give any satisfactory answer that would lead him to the main event quicker. “I want to make sure that old man didn’t hold out on his spending and make us sleep on shitty mattresses.”

Otabek released his hold on Yura and began making his way toward the bed, removing his own suit jacket with ease. While Yura wore his own holster around his waist, Otabek wore his on either side of his chest. The typical sight of the alpha with his guns strapped to his chest, peeking out from beneath his favorite black leather jacket always got Yura in the mood. But something about the way his partner looked with the holster above his dress shirt had his mouth _watering._ As the pair toed out of their dress shoes and socks, Otabek turned toward Yura, his eyes raking over the smaller alpha’s physique. It was as if a trail of fire appeared wherever the other alpha looked.

“Take off the remainder of your clothes,” Otabek calmly commanded. “Then get on the bed. Hands and knees, facing the headboard.”

Yura’s inner alpha was raging over being told what to do, especially by another alpha, but all his attention was focused on how his cock throbbed beneath his dress pants. Quickly removing the remainder of his clothes, Yura climbed upon the bed as instructed and looked over his shoulder at the mostly dressed Otabek. Slowly, Otabek tilted his head from side to side as he looked over Yura’s naked form. The longer he stared, the harder Yura could feel himself become, until he was downright aching. Just when Yura thought he could no longer bear the silence, the click of Otabek removing his holster sounded almost deafening. It wasn’t until the last button of the alpha’s dress shirt slid from his shoulders to join the holster on the ground did Yura realize he was holding his breath.

“Turn your head forward and clothes your eyes.”

Yura pushed his inner alpha back as he did as he was told and waited for Otabek’s touch. And waited. And waited. It felt like an eternity to Yura before he heard the other alpha move behind him. A soft rustle as something was removed from his pants pocket, followed by the soft _pop_ of the bottle of lube being opened. _Finally._

A shiver ran down Yura’s spine when he felt the cool liquid drip directly from the bottle to the sensitive skin between his cheeks. As the liquid slid further down, two of Otabek’s thick fingers stopped the descent before it reached Yura’s testicles. A moan from deep within Yura’s chest came forth as Otabek gave slow and firm circles of Yura’s entrance, spreading the lube. Yura could feel his entrance clenching and unclenching, no doubt visibly for the man behind him, desperate to have those same fingers in him. But Otabek was slow, deliberate as he continued to push Yura to the edge of his patience, only to give him what he wanted right before he snapped. One thick finger pushed its way past the tight ring of muscles and Yura dropped his head with a low moan.

The feel of Otabek slowly and gently massaging his insides was like nothing else. After so long together, the other alpha knew exactly what Yura liked and how he liked it, but always found new ways to surprise the younger man. The single digit curled and drug over the sensitive walls within him, and Yura could feel sweat beginning to bead on his forehead and the back of his neck and shoulders as he panted. Otabek continued his slow torture, purposefully avoiding the spot within him that would send Yura into bliss. Every so often Otabek’s finger would graze just the edge of the spot, prompting Yura to moan louder and push himself back against the other alpha, only to receive a low chuckle.

He was toying with him.

“Beka, I swear to every deity that may be,” Yura barked out, the effect lost as his voice cracked with need, “if you don’t hurry up I’ll finish by myself!”

Otabek only gave a deep chuckle from where he stood. “No you won’t.”

“Yes, I fucking will,” Yura insisted, opening his eyes and turning a glare back at the other man. His eyes were blown wide with desire, and Yura would never understand the other man’s self-control.

Otabek raised a single eyebrow at the blond. “So you don’t want me to fuck you?”

Yura scowled but felt a blush rise to his cheeks as he grumbled, “I didn’t say that.”

One firm drag over Yura’s prostate without warning forced a loud moan from the smaller man, only for Otabek to remove himself completely from his body.

“That’s too bad,” Otabek told him as he wiped the lube from his fingers onto the comforter of the bed. Before Yura could protest, he continued. “You’ll have to do the work.”

Yura pushed himself into a kneeling position on the bed before reaching and pulling Otabek by the back of his neck down to Yura’s level. The kiss was harsh, demanding, full of everything Yura had. Otabek finally moaned as Yura bit his lower lip, fingernails harshly scraping over the other’s nipples as his hands made a descent toward his belt. Once the offending item was finally undone, they fell to the floor and Otabek stepped out, kicking them to the side. Releasing his lips, Yura began nipping his way across his partner’s cheek to his ear. A hot breath directly into the other’s ear had a low moan escaping his lips and a shiver down his spine before Yura sucked the lobe into his mouth. His tongue slipped from his mouth to give a teasing lick behind the other’s ear before he began placing hot, open mouthed kisses down the other’s neck.

He knew he couldn’t leave any marks since nobody knew they were together, but oh how he wanted to suck dark purple marks over every inch of Otabek’s tanned skin. To let the world know that he was claimed and nobody could have him but Yura. Maybe another time, but not today, so he continued his descent. Before he reached the other alpha’s chest, Otabek tangled both hands into Yura’s blond locks and _pulled._ The action wrenched Yura’s head back and in an instant Otabek’s mouth was covering his again. Otabek’s tongue invaded his mouth and the pair each let out a muffled moan as their tongues fought with one another. When Otabek finally released him, it was too soon for Yura’s liking, despite the fact his breath came in pants.

Otabek moved onto the bed, reclined with his back against the headboard. Yura took the time to appreciate the other man’s body, member standing tall and making his mouth water. But there was something Yura wanted more than Otabek’s cock in his mouth, and that was to have it deep within him. When Yura crawled over Otabek’s body, one hand braced on a broad, tan shoulder as his bother hand guided Otabek’s member to his entrance. Without words or warning, Yura sank down in one go, moaning at the burn of being stretched so far. Otabek had hardly prepared him, giving him only the stretch of one finger when Otabek was easily the width of three. Where Otabek’s had girth, Yura’s had length, allowing him to savor the feel of Otabek’s hand grasping and dragging the entirety of him from base to tip.

Yura tried to start off slow, to allow the pleasure to build within them at an enjoyable pace as Otabek would have done. But as Yura started moving Otabek slowly stopped, one hand moving back to squeeze and spread Yura’s cheeks while the other grasped firmly to Yura’s member. Only the movement of Yura’s hips as he repeatedly impaled himself upon Otabek’s cock allowed him to receive stimulation from his hand. Moaning in both frustration and pleasure, Yura increased his pace, the delicious drag of the thick alpha cock within him only adding to the pleasure he was receiving for his own. Faster and faster Yura fucked himself down on Otabek, hips bucking for more stimulation upon his own member as he chased release. If anyone were to pass by their room he wouldn’t care that they would hear him practically screaming how much he loved Otabek deep within him.

When Yura’s knot began inflating, Otabek finally, _finally,_ moved his hand, including the knot in his stroking as he worked to bring Yura over the edge of completion in crashing waves. Yura cried out when he came, thick white ribbons of cum coating the pair as he continued to ride the other. Otabek’s own knot had begun to form after Yura’s, but as it swelled to completion Otabek’s hand stopped Yura from taking it in. Growling, Yura slammed his hips fully down upon Otabek’s knot, forcing it past the tight ring of muscles with a cry, just as Otabek came, emptying himself within the smaller man.

It hurt, much more than he thought it would, but he wanted Otabek’s knot, and nothing was going to stop him. They had talked about Yura taking his knot gradually, after being properly prepped, but in the moment he hadn’t cared. All he wanted was to be connected with Otabek in the most intimate of ways an alpha could be connected with another. Slumping down as best he could, Yura let out a content sigh, not bothering to care that he was spreading his own spend between the two.

“Fuck, Yura,” Otabek swore under his breath as he adjusted the two so the pull on Yura’s rim wouldn’t be as harsh. “If you had told me I would have prepared you better. When my knot goes down we’re going to have to check you to make sure you’re okay. And get you in a hot bath to soothe the ache.”

Yura gave a chuckle and wiggled his ass back to be more comfortable, his rear flush against Otabek’s thighs. “Do you not like it?”

“Not going to lie, it feels amazing,” Otabek admitted, before placing a kiss upon Yura’s forehead. _“You’re_ amazing.”

Yura blushed and buried his face into Otabek’s chest. “Don’t go giving me that mushy crap.”

Otabek chuckled, the sound low and deep, the rumbles of his chest on Yura’s face pulling a smile from the smaller alpha. “Yah, whatever you say boss.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this smut! ;) As always, I love to hear what you guys thought!


End file.
